


An Alternative way to deal with the court of owls

by Numbuh_7



Series: Batfam Drabbles and shorts [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Court of Owls, Drabble, Gen, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numbuh_7/pseuds/Numbuh_7
Summary: a rough drabble of mine about a possible way to deter the court of owls from trying to take Dick Grayson, via making it seem that Dick Grayson is not, well, a Grayson.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: Batfam Drabbles and shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189184
Kudos: 6





	An Alternative way to deal with the court of owls

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short rough drabble for an idea I had where to get the court of owls to leave Dick Grayson alone the Bats make it seem that Dick Grayson is not John Grayson's biological son, either by telling a convincing enough lie or by literally changing Dick's DNA to make him not a Grayson biologically. 
> 
> I think I was inspired by the "Blood Adoption" trope in Harry Potter fanfics. This allows an adopted person to gain their adopted parent's characteristics and DNA, either in addition to their birth parents or replacing them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Some hero has a vision of the future (maybe time travel, maybe magic) foreseeing a timeline in which the court of owls kidnaps dick Grayson, brainwashed in like in the comics, and eventually uses him to kill Batman, the entire Batfam, and also severely cripple the justice league. They approach him and Bruce with a plan to save everything: if the court of owls wants him because he’s a Grayson, then make him not a Grayson; the how being by literally changing his parentage. 

They can either fake Dick not being a Grayson or make it really be the case using either magic (Zatanna) or science (alien, probably Kryptonian tech) to have Bruce (or someone else) become Dick’s biological father so that from a genetic standpoint he’s not a Grayson but a Wayne. They then fabricate, with false evidence, a one-night stand between Bruce Wayne and Mary Lloyd just before she became Mary Grayson and married John Grayson. They claim that Bruce had no idea until recently that Dick was his biological son, not having recognized Mary Grayson as the same woman he had sex with all those years ago, both because he was inebriated at the time, but also because of a combination of the stress and Mary having looked different having aged 8 years since he had last seen her. 

They can claim that Dick recently had a private DNA test done looking to learn more about his family history, especially as there’s no one there to tell him, and it’s good to know what illnesses he may be susceptible to. This was done via a private doctor to the Wayne’s (Dr. Thompkins) who thought something looked strange about the results compared to what little they had on his family history, and on a hunch compared his DNA profile with that of other people in the system, and came back with a paternity match for Bruce being Dick’s bio dad

Alternatively, this could include the living uncle of dick mentioned in the Young Justice comics, who, along with his wife and son, were also flying Graysons and fell with Dick’s parents that night. The uncle survived, but was left paralyzed, possibly in a coma, and unable to care for Dick. With Bruce paying for the elder Grayson to live in a Gotham care center, it’s reasonable for the Wayne’s personal Doctor to have access to him, and thus his DNA to compare to dick’s as they should be closely related, as the uncle is Dick’s father’s brother. When the test comes back as them not even being related Leslie compares Dick’s DNA to her other patients and comes back with a match, that Bruce is his biological father. 

Plot of Dick and Bruce bonding better, with Dick getting over any uncomfortableness with Bruce adopting Jason, Tim, and Cass, but not him. Batfam bonding while trying to take down an angry court of owls, who’ve just discovered that Richard Grayson, who they were planning on turning into Talon soon, is actually Richard Wayne, and not at all a descendant of their founder.

This could also tie in with my Kryptonian!Dick Grayson idea, with Dick, either turning out to actually be Kryptonian when the court of owls try to take him and something they do activates his latent Kryptonian powers, or maybe he uses a genesis chamber in the fortress of solitude to become Kryptonian and they trick the court of owls into thinking that Dick has been Kryptonian all along.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through my documents as a sort of spring cleaning and taking any short drabbles or ideas I'm not going to use and posting them to share with the world. This could have used some polishing since I mostly left it untouched from when I scribbled it down, but I didn't have the patience for that. If you're interested in using any of these ideas you're welcome to, just please credit me and link me the fic so I can read it.


End file.
